Talk:Wallpaper Guide
As of most recent version: * Didn't unlock 134 during the event * Didn't unlock 177 when visiting the world -A Strange question, but I checked both the Baddies Bar and the Black Building, and I can't find a Robot Guard for getting WP#120 in either world. Can someone tell me where I can find one? Lips McGee (talk) 19:35, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Try the Black building's receptionist a few more times. It's definitely the easiest one, there's a 50%~ish chance that it won't be there each dream though. The baddies bar one only appears after having already interacted with another shadow robot now, so it's kinda out of the picture. LainIwakura (talk) 03:16, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Now that the TV room has been removed, does anyone here know if one can still unlock Wallpaper #97? It says it's required to enter the TV room to get it, but since the TV room is gone, I don't know if you still need to enter it to get the wallpaper. Does anyone know if it's still possible to get it? Lips McGee (talk) 15:47, April 8, 2017 (UTC) I started playing since after the TV room got removed and I managed to unlock #97, so it should be fine. Wesley107772 (talk) 16:10, April 8, 2017 (UTC) ...OK then, I guess I just need to do all those interactions until I get it. Thanks though! Lips McGee (talk) 23:40, April 8, 2017 (UTC) #121 - "Black Witch Invisibility" There is no mention of a tic-tac-toe board in the Toy World article, no board visible on map. Is the board from an old version of Mini-Area? Talib1101 (talk) 23:49, May 22, 2018 (UTC) I'm going to change it to "purple circle". Talib1101 (talk) 23:50, May 22, 2018 (UTC) How to open .xyz files So I've been trying to figure out how to open .xyz files because that seems to be the file format all of the wallpapersare set in, so I can figure out which one is WP #194. Can someone help me with this? Literally every source I have found has said that they're not even image files but are instead text files, and that they are used to model chemicals???? I have no idea what's going on but there seems to be literally nothing I can do to open these files and it frustrates me because I guess the break in format Pattoo made is obnoxious to me? I dunno, I'm glad he's finally contributing but all of his edits seem to break the format. But yeah, can someone please help? Lips McGee (talk) 23:53, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Nope they are infact image files. Anyway here you go: Open RPGmaker, then open the resource manager and select the file you're looking for (in this case pc_yumegamen_3-194 in the pictures directory), and then click the Export button and set the file format in the Save As dialogue to png. LainIwakura (talk) 11:18, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Ok, thank you! Lips McGee (talk) 15:21, August 8, 2018 (UTC) How to obtain 200-206 I went ahead and edited that WP 200 is from the Dream of Roses event in Red Rock Caves, and 203 is from the building on the island in Polluted Swamp. What I haven't edited is that 204 references Cog Maze and Forest Pier, because when multiple worlds are involved, I get unsure about the requirements. 206 references Monkey Mansion, and the ladybug is probably in reference to Butterfly Forest. There might be other worlds involved in that one, though. Talib1101 (talk) 05:11, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Wallpaper #89 Could we add a section on the page detailing what specific landmarks need to be gone to? I've gotten the wallpaper before on an earlier version but I can't seem to find where that red head thing is, I'm sort of confused. Gracias. GreenToxic (talk) 15:17, December 31, 2019 (UTC)